You are my somebody
by 7Xion
Summary: After being locked away in the white room for so long, Roxas pulls Naminé away from it all to go see other worlds. Saíx gets furious and sends all hell looking for them. Terrified of the thought that Saíx might catch them and hurt Roxas, Naminé puts her life on the line to protect him. Soon after Saíx harms Naminé severely something dark and powerful is unleashed from Roxas.


**(Finally! My first story on this new account! You know the deal...school...ruining my life...so yeah. I haven't written any fictions in months so don't burn me if it's bad please D: you could critique me but don't just go saying "HOLY SHIT THAT WAS HORRIBLE!" That discourages me to write. If it was bad just tell me what I could do better C: alrighty hope you like it!)**

The sunset was at its last stand as the dim sun rays that shined through the colorless curtains began to die out. The witch dressed in white whom goes by the name Naminé sat by the grand window in her white room that was shielded by the curtains. She peeked through it to watch the pretty evening colors. Everyone thought she was a ghost, always watching through the curtains until someone spotted her then she disappeared. Depression and longing was all she ever felt nowadays, only because the only place she really ever knew was the white room.

Naminé wished her life would be different in some positive way, she wished she could leave this copy world Twilight Town and just run off to go on adventures and see the worlds out there. The only thing holding her back was the organization XIII, they talked to her and abused her like they owned her. Naminé had gotten used to this treatment because what else could she do? Fight? She always laughed at that theory as if she was going mentally insane. The girl rested her head against the wall with her head turned towards the sunset. She sighed as she longed for the day she could step out and actually go and do something SHE wanted.

Naminé then picked up her sketch pad which rested next to her on the floor. She flipped the pages and began to draw the beautiful evening. She even drew the window that blocked her as a symbol that she was trapped. About an hour went by as she drew every detail that caught her eye. "There we go" she spoke softly. Naminé held out her sketch pad in front of her to view her glorious work. "If only someone understood me...if only someone even knew me..." She said with a depressed, hopeless tone. Naminé thought of Roxas, but then shook her head.

"He's out of my league even for a friend" she said. Roxas knew Naminé well, but they never get the chance to talk like they used to. She had a feeling towards him she could not quite comprehend. The thought of him made her feel warm inside. "Why do I feel this way? I don't understand it...but it makes me feel good" she smiled. She was curious as to why she has this reaction, as far as she knows nobodies don't feel anything. Naminé knew about the special nobodies though, the ones that can feel, but she thought she wasn't one of them so she brushed that thought off...for now.

"Dude we shouldn't be here! This is like trespassing!" A boy said outside Naminé's door. "Then go Pence" said another boy chuckling, but with a very familiar voice. "Y-Yeah I'm off!" Pence ran off to the exit not wanting to get in trouble with anyone. The boy that stayed knocked on the door. "Naminé? Are you here?" He asked. Naminé felt surprised he had come after so long. She quickly got up and dusted herself off then walked over to the door and opened it.

"Oh hi Roxas" she smiled warmly towards him. "Heheh, hey it's been awhile I wanted to see how you were holding up. Sorry I brought a certain friend that thinks your a ghost in the house here so I wanted to prove to him that you weren't, but he kept whining and nagging so I let him go" Roxas chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Oh that's alright I don't mind, please come in if you like" she stepped aside. Roxas walked through and gazed at the walls that held her drawings. "I see you made new ones" he walked over to one and examined it. It was of Roxas and Axel as they were back to back about to fight hundreds of heartless. "I remember this..." He smiled.

"Yeah I do other peoples memories too...just for fun though" she said softly. "You know your a pretty good artist, you got all the features of my face and Axel's exactly right!" He said. "Oh thank you, but I'm not all that good" she smiled and clasped her hands behind her back. "You're right your not good, your amazing I mean look at the oblivion the sold color and you even put the textures right! This is truly a work of art" he turned around and smiled at her.

That smile struck through Naminé, she got that warm sensation inside her again. "S-So is there anything particular you wish to do?" She asked kindly as she tried to make this feeling not obvious. "Hmm...oh wait! Come with me I want you to try something!" He took the girls hand then ran out of the room. "W-Wait Roxas! I can't leave! Diz will catch me!" She panicked. "Forget Diz! I'll deal with him if I have to!" He said as they ran passed the prison gates. Naminé had an open mouth smile at began to grow and grow.

She was finally away from her prison. She gazed at all the beautiful trees and bushes she never really got to see. Nature to her was such a beautiful sight to see. Roxas led her all the way to market street where an ice cream man stood behind his cart just chilling until a customer came. "Hey Mario!" Roxas exclaimed. "Ah Roxas! Ready for another round?" Mario exclaimed back, happy to see his regular customer. "You know it! I brought a friend along so two please!" Roxas pulled out his wallet and handed over the total munny.

"And here you go enjoy!" Mario said. Roxas handed Naminé her sea salt ice cream then began to walk towards the clock tower. Naminé slowly licked the foreign substance and instantly reacted to it. "It's so sweet! Yet salty too..." She said sort of confused. "Yeah that's why I love it!" Roxas took a bite out of his. "Yeah it is pretty good actually" she took a bite out of hers. They walked all the way up to the clock tower. "And this place" he said as he sat down on the ledge. "Is were I go to eat ice cream and watch the sunset" he patted the spot next to him for Naminé to sit. Naminé sat next to him and continued to eat her ice cream. The sun was an inch from disappearing. "Thank you for showing me all this...without you I wouldn't have experienced any of this" she smiled as she gazed out to the horizon.

"I'm sure you would've one day" he said. She shook her head. "Not with Diz on my case 24/7!" She frowned then looked down. "Diz is gonna let me have it once I get back" she sighed. Roxas put an arm around her and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry about Diz, like I said I'll handle him I just want you to have some fun" he smiled. She looked up as she felt the warm sensation again. "Thank you Roxas" she turned her head towards him and smiled.

They watched the rest of the sun go down in no time then the stars came out, shining and twinkling, big and bright. The sky was cloudless and the full moon appeared right before them. "It's so pretty up here" Naminé said as she gazed at the beautiful scenery. "Yeah...I never really stuck around for this part, but I'm glad I did today" he said. Roxas remembered he had not taken his arm off her which caused him to shade a faint light pink on his face. He gently slipped it off which made Naminé feel disappointed at that action. "Wanna start heading back?" Roxas asked.

"I guess...I don't really have a choice anyway..." She sighed. Roxas felt bad for her, he didn't want her to go. "Come on" he stood up and extended his arm for her to grab his hand. She took it then stood up and dusted her dress off. "Let's g- whoa!" She made a wrong step and stumbled about to fall off the clock tower, Roxas grabbed her arm and pulled her against him. Naminé shivered. "Are you alright?" Roxas asked worried. She looked up to see the ocean blue eyed boy with a genuine worried expression on his face. Naminé nodded. "I'm sorry to cause you all that trouble..." She sighed then backed away from him.

"It's no problem Naminé, you don't have to apologize" he smiled. She smiled back at him. "Alright then well let's get going" he walked beside her as they made their way back to the mansion. Once they made it back Roxas opened the door to the White room and saw Saíx instead of Diz whom they expected, sitting down on the paper white chair with his arms crossed. "It's about time you came back, you know the rules Naminé I'm very disappointed" Saíx said. "I'm sorry...it won't happen again" Naminé walked passed Roxas. "So you hung out with Roxas I see" Saíx asked. Naminé nodded.

"I forbid you to ever see him again, Roxas I think you should leave" Saíx said. "What? That's not very fair don't you think?" Roxas crossed his arms. Saíx stood up then walked over to the boy and stood tall over him. "Who do you think you are? Naminé doesn't need to be distracted from her work by others, the witch needs to tend to her duties" he said. Roxas growled. "She's not a witch..." He said giving him an angry look. "Naminé is a hollow, lifeless, witch! You're the same so accept it and leave!" Saíx yelled as he got irritated. That did it for Roxas, he punched Saíx square in the face making him fall back. Naminé gasped and covered her mouth at this action.

"Roxas why did you do that! He's going to hurt you now!" Naminé panicked. Roxas quickly thought. "There's no time..." He whispered to himself. Roxas grabbed Naminé's wrist. "Open a corridor! Go anywhere I don't care which world just out of Twilight Town!" He commanded. "W-What?" She asked confused and kind of scared. "Just do it please!" He said. Naminé did as she was told and opened a dark corridor. Roxas ran through it, pulling her along. The corridor closed as soon as they made it through. Saíx growled and stood up slowly. "I'll hunt you down Roxas..." He said in a deathly tone. Roxas and Naminé fell through the corridor. "Whoa!" They both yelled.

They realized they slowly floated down towards the end. They made a soft landing on their feet. "What is this place?" Naminé asked. "If I'm not mistaken I think..." He looked down at the red and black checkered floor then at the oddly shaped wall. "Wonderland..." He said. "Wonderland?" She asked. "Come on let's go look around" he said. Naminé and Roxas walked beside each other. "Look it's a small door! How bizarre..." Naminé said. She walked over to the door and crouched down. "It's so cute!" She said as she poked the knob. "H-Hey!" The door said. Surprised by the door responding she fell back on her bottom. "You can talk!?" She asked. Roxas chuckled at her reaction then crouched down behind her. "In wonderland a lot of objects even animals can talk here" he said.

"Oh my..." She said surprised. "What are you two doing here?" The door asked. "We just wanted to find a way out" Roxas replied. "Hmm" The door looked at Naminé. "Madam you look quite familiar have I seen you before?" He asked. "I don't think so" she shook her head. "Hm well in order to pass through me you need to drink that blue bottle over there on the table then you will shrink" he said. "Shrink?" Naminé asked confused. "Oh boy there's a lot I need to teach you" Roxas laughed then helped her up. "Are we really gonna do this?" She asked. "It'll be alright" He said reassuringly.

Roxas gave the bottle to Naminé. "Here you go first" he said. She slowly took the bottle then looked at Roxas still unsure. "It's alright Naminé" he smiled. She nodded then took a sip of it, in an instant she shrunk. Roxas quickly caught the bottle. Naminé was down to his shoes. "Oh Naminé you look so cute!" He laughed. She blushed. "Just drink the stuff!" She crossed her arms. Roxas realized he put his lips where Naminé put hers causing him to smile. "Any day now Roxas!" She yelled for him to hear her. He chuckled then took a sip and quickly put the bottle down. He shrunk down to her size. "Your little now too!" She smirked. "Yeah, but I'm still taller than you" he smirked back.

"Oh hush..." She began to walk. "Wait up!" He laughed. The door opened for them. "Remember to avoid the queen!" He warned. "What queen?" Naminé asked. "I'll explain on the way" Roxas said. They walked through the door and ended up in a beautiful forest. A path was laid in front of them. "Oh Alice thank goodness we found you!" Someone said as they ran up to Naminé. It was the mad hatter. "Uh my name is not Alice" Naminé said kindly. "Silly of course you are! Why are you wearing that dress? Where's your blue one!" The rabbit asked.

"Blue one? I'm sorry you have the wrong person" she said. "Don't be ridiculous! Come on your lucky we do have a spare!" He took Naminé's wrist and began to run. "R-Roxas!" She yelled. "Hey!" Roxas ran after them. The mad hatter brought her to his home then just shoved her through the door and to a room. "Your dress is there go change!" He commanded then shut the door. "Listen you have the wrong person here" Roxas said as he ran inside. "Who are you?" The mad hatter asked. "Oh you must be a friend of Alice!" He concluded.

"Are you ready Alice?" He asked. Naminé sighed then just did what she was told and put the dress on. "Yes now please let me out!" She asked nicely. The mad hatter opened the door. "Much better!" He said. "I feel like a little girl..." She sighed. Naminé wore a blue dress with a white pinafore apron over it and white thigh length stockings with Mary Jane shoes. Roxas crossed his arms looking down trying not laugh. "Roxas!" Naminé yelled embarrassed. "Yes Alice?" He then began to laugh. Naminé walked over to him and lightly punched his arm. "Quit laughing!" She blushed. "I'm sorry, but you just get cuter and cuter it's so funny!" He laughed. "Well I gots to do some errands! Be back in a jiff!" The mad hatter ran out of the house.

"Hey! Come back!" Naminé yelled. She turned to Roxas and sighed. "What are we going to do? Saíx is going to hunt us down...he'll kill you" she looked up at him with her eyes getting swollen as she was about to cry. "...Naminé" Roxas looked at her with sorry eyes, he pulled her into a hug. "You don't have to worry about this...nothing is going to happen" he said. "Roxas..." She began to cry into his chest. "Don't cry everything's going to be alright" he stroked the back of her head and felt her soft blonde hair.

Naminé clutched the back of his shirt as she cried. "You're a good person I just couldn't watch you get hurt" her voice crackled. "Nothing is going to happen to me Naminé, hey look at me" he lifted her chin up, his eyes focused right into hers. "Nothing is going to happen, I promise" he said. Naminé sniffled then wiped the tears from her face. "Alright then..." She sniffled again.

"Can I see a smile?" He asked. Naminé cracked a small smile. "There we go just a little wider..." He put his fingers on the corners of her mouth and moved them up which caused her to laugh. "There we go!" He laughed along with her. "Come on let's go look around then there's another place I wanna take you" he smiled.

**(So tell me what you think! Was it good? Was it alright? Or was it bad? X_X I wanna know! I love reviews!)**


End file.
